Remind Yourself
by ForeverInYourArms
Summary: Logan is fed up with his and Camille's love life being played out in the tabloids. But when Camille doesn't react the same to it as he does, a fight ensues. What's a guy to do to make it up to his girlfriend? Will writing a song with Guitar Dude help?


**Song used in this oneshot:**

**"Remind Youself" by Tyler Kyte**

**I do not own "Remind Yourself", Tyler Kyte, or BTR (I'm a little more upset about the last one then the others lol)**

**

* * *

**

**Remind Yourself**

"You _have _to be kidding me!" exclaimed Logan as he threw the gossip magazine and the ground as he sat on a lawn chair next to his three best friends at the Palm Woods pool. Ever since Big Time Rush had their tour, the press was always hounding them and following them everywhere. The other three were followed a lot, but Logan seemed to be followed the most. At first, it baffled him, but after reading this weeks copy of the _Us Weekly_, he finally figured out why.

"What'd they write this week?" asked Carlos as he picked up the magazine off the ground and began to scan through it, "Oh, I see why you're mad." said Carlos, not taking his eyes off the magazine. Kendall and James looked over at their helmet-loving friend, wanting to find out why Logan was angry,

"Angelina and Brad are adopting _another _baby!" exclaimed Carlos, expecting the other two to have the same reaction as him. Logan looked over at him and swiftly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Carlos, letting go of the magazine and holding onto the back of his head. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed the magazine, scanning through it to find the story himself.

"Page thirty-three." said Logan flatly. Kendall pushed a few pages away and found himself looking at a huge picture of Logan and Camille kissing while on a date at the Ivy. It was obvious that neither of them knew the camera was on them, and then Kendall realized just why Logan felt so angry. Right there on both pages thirty-three and thirty-four was a huge article about Logan and Camille's relationship with the title in big, black, letters, "**BIG TIME HOLLYWOOD ROMANCE**". By just skimming through the article, it was less of a cute little write up about Logan and Camille and more like a tell all that told the public basically everything there was to know about both of them, even some stuff about Camille and Logan's private lives that they'd rather keep to themselves. James and Kendall gave each other knowing looks, then sighed in unison. Ever since they were little, Logan hated people getting into his personal business, weather it was his home life, his dating life...he liked things to be kept to himself or within the tight group bond that the four boys had. But now that he was famous, he felt like he couldn't keep anything a secret anymore and he had no control, and if there was one thing Logan didn't like, it was not having control over his personal life.

"Has Camille seen this?" asked James.

Logan looked over at his girlfriend, who was sitting at one of the tables with Katie and Jo, talking about something important, since it looked like all the girls were trying to talk at once. He saw Camille smiling, so he figured that she hadn't seen it yet, "No. Doesn't look like she has."

"I think you should show her before someone else does. She might handle it better if its you telling her." explained Kendall. He looked over at Carlos and saw he was still moaning about the hit to his head, "How hard did you hit him?" asked Kendall.

"HARD!" exclaimed Carlos. Logan rolled his eyes and apologized to Carlos, then just like that, he was okay again. Logan rolled his eyes and got on his feet.

"Can I have that please?" he asked, putting his hand out to Kendall. Kendall handed him the magazine and with a deep breath, Logan was walking towards his girlfriend. He wasn't too far away when Camille noticed him and walked over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Logie." she said as she kissed his cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she took notice of Logan's expression, "Is something wrong?" she asked. Logan nodded and held up the magazine.

"Oh, I forgot to check my mail for my copy this week. Thanks for reminding me, I should," Camille went to turn around, but Logan took her hand in his and made her turn to look at him.

"It's not that, look," he opened the magazine to the page where the article was and watched as her eyes scanned down the pages. He felt confusion when her expression at first fell, but then picked up again at the end of the article.

"Oh, I see." she said as she looked back up at Logan.

"So are you with me for marching down to this magazine's head quarters and demanding them to write an apology to us in the next edition? C'mon, let's go."

"No, Logan." said Camille, pulling on her boyfriend's hand to make him stay in front of her.

"Why?" he asked. Camille rolled her eyes and took his other hand in hers.

"Maybe you're over reacting to this. This might be a good thing." she said in reassuring voice, the only problem was it wasn't reassuring Logan at all.

"A good thing? Camille, they're invading our privacy. Do tell how you see this as 'a good thing'." asked Logan, frustration rising in his voice.

"Well, it gives me and you more publicity. Publicity is good for me and my career and its good for you and the guys too."

"Camille, I don't _care _if this stupid magazine gives my career a little boost! If it's writing about _my _personal life and the life of _my _girlfriend and _our _relationship, then I'd rather go back to being a nobody!" exclaimed Logan, his hands flailing. Getting angry with him, Camille grabbed his wrist and pulled them back down and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look Logan, I don't really like the fact that my life is being played out in the tabloids either, but this is _Hollywood_, and finding yourself in the public eye is all part of the deal, so you're going to have to get used to it."

"But you just said yourself you don't like it, so how are you okay with this?" asked Logan.

"I don't know I just am! Why are you making this a big deal!" yelled back Camille

"Because you're not!" screamed Logan. The pool suddenly fell silent and both Camille and Logan saw that mostly everyone was staring at them in shock. Sure, Camille and Logan had their disagreements before, but never had they fought in public like that. With a huff, Logan walked away, leaving Camille standing there and watching with surprise and anger. Kendall, Carlos, and James tried to stop Logan and tried to talk to him, but he was too angry to stop and talk to them. He kept walking until he was far away from everyone at the pool. He looked up and saw that he had walked himself to the front of the hotel. He saw Guitar Dude sitting on the wall where all the plants and flowers were planted, so he decided he'd rather sit with someone who didn't see the fight to calm down then with someone who did.

"Hey Logan." said Guitar Dude, nodding in Logan's direction.

"Hi." said Logan flatly, sitting on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Guitar Dude noticed Logan's glum look and wanted to ask what his problem was, but he didn't want to ask him and decided to keep his own business. Logan tried to think of other things, but the tune Guitar Dude was playing was too catchy to over look. Suddenly, Logan was struck with an idea.

"Hey, you wanna help me out with something?" asked Logan. Guitar Dude stopped playing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the last time you asked me that question, I witnessed you and your friends beat the crap out of each other just to sing to that blonde chick that's now dating your buddy Kendall. So before I agree, is there going to be another throw down?" asked Guitar Dude.

"Let's hope not." responded Logan, thinking in his mind of all those times that Camille had slapped him and how it _seriously _hurt. Shaking off the thoughts, he turned to Guitar Dude and told everything that had just happened. Before the two knew it, they were jamming out and writing a song at the front of the hotel.

* * *

"I can't believe Logan got so angry." stated Jo after the whole fight blew over. Katie looked over at her big brothers girlfriend and nodded, even she had never seen Logan yell. Okay, so she had seen him freak out over the years, but he had never yelled at anyone like that, especially a girl. Before her death, Logan's mother constantly made sure he had the uppermost respect for girls. Sure, he sometimes slipped up with that, but he still wouldn't ever yell at someone like that, even more so with Camille. Everyone knew he was crazy about her, so it was pretty surprising at how angry he got.

The two girls looked at Camille, who looked pretty down about the fight. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't like the fact that her and Logan's lives were on display and that there was a picture of them kissing in the magazine that nearly everyone read. She didn't like that they talked about her private life either, but she couldn't be completely upset with it for some reason. She had been trying to make it in the industry for so long that now that she was getting a little bit of publicity, she couldn't necessarily see it as a bad thing. In short, Camille felt torn.

"Oh boy," mumbled Katie when she saw Logan – who looked a little happier then he did before – walking over towards them with Guitar Dude behind him, who instead of his acoustic guitar, had his electric guitar on with a amp on a luggage cart behind him, being pushed by one of the bellboys. Camille picked her head up and looked at Logan with a confused look. When he walked away before, she was sure that he wouldn't come back for a long time, maybe even a day or two. But it had only been an hour since he the fight, what was he doing?

"Um, Camille?" asked Logan.

"Yes?" asked Camille, her voice low and sounded upset.

"I first want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I'm sorry. And I also want to sing you a little something." he said with a smile as Guitar Dude got himself set up. Camille's face lifted slightly, wanting to know just what Logan had up his sleeve. Logan grabbed one of the coffee table-like things and pulled it over to where he was standing and stood on it, giving Guitar Dude a nod to start playing. Camille's head perked up when she heard the music starting, the tune catching her ear. Jo and Katie looked at one another and both got up from the table and walked away towards the boys, leaving Camille with Logan. He smiled at her and began to sing, not breaking eye contact with her as he tapped his foot in time with the music.

_**We're always on display  
People question what we say  
Seems like every move we make there's someone watching  
Don't want to lose you to the crowd  
So I turn the music loud  
So we don't have to listen to them talking  
**__**  
You're scaring me  
**__**Cuz you do anything  
**__**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You hear your name in every song  
**__**You're happy when the spotlight's on  
**__**You need so badly to belong  
**__**But don't forget to talk to me  
**__**And remind yourself  
**__**To breathe**_

Camille couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of her in awe. He was perfect, no question about it anymore.

_**If it's all so bittersweet  
**__**If you're feeling incomplete  
**__**Put your trust in me  
**__**Cuz I believe you need me  
**__**Lose the face to show the world **_  
_**And just try to be my girl  
**__**All this crazy stuff will mess you up completely  
**__**You're scaring me  
**__**Cuz you do anything  
**__**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You hear your name in every song  
**__**You're happy when the spotlight's on  
**__**You need so badly to belong  
**__**But don't forget to talk to me  
**__**And remind yourself  
**__**To breathe**_

_**We got to get it back  
We got to get it back  
We got to get it back  
We got to get it back again  
We got to get it back  
We got to get it back..  
again**_

Logan looked at Camille and gave her a sweet little smirk that made her heart flutter

_**You hear your name in every song  
**__**You're happy when the spotlight's on  
**__**You need so badly to belong  
**__**But don't forget to talk to me  
**__**And remind yourself  
**__**Remind yourself  
**__**Remind yourself to breathe**_

The song ended and everyone at the pool began to clap, but Camille didn't. Feeling nervous, Logan stood there and clapped his hands together and looked at her with a worried expression as she got up and walked over to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Logan realized that he was pretty close to the edge of the pool, so he braced himself to get pushed into the pool or slapped so hard by her that he fell back into the pool. Camille stopped right in front of him and looked up at him.

"Well?" asked Logan, his nerves coming out in his voice. He had gone on tour and had sung in front of thousands of fans, and yet singing in front of Camille and waiting for her reaction was more nerve wracking than any other performance he had ever done. Camille was silent for longer than Logan expected and just when he was about to just throw himself in the pool from the anticipation of Camille's shove, she completely turned his expectations upside down.

She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled her in close to him, stopping just inches from her face. She didn't have to say anything, for the nod she gave Logan said enough. She pulled him in closer and closed the gap between; pressing her lips to his. Logan smiled into the kiss and kissed her back, stepping carefully off the table and putting his hands on the sides of Camille's face. The two separated as the crowd of people at the pool clapped and cheered. Logan and Camille looked over to his friends – who were naturally the loudest ones yelling – and both blushed.

"You know," said Jo as she entwined her fingers with Kendall's, "Logan's definitely set the standard for romantic gestures." she said with a devilish grin. Kendall laughed nervously and looked over at Logan.

"Gee, thanks Loverboy." he said dryly. Jo giggled and kissed him on the cheek, cuddling closer to her boyfriend. Logan's cheeks lightly blushed at the nickname.

"It's alright," said Camille as she played with the collar of Logan's button up shirt, "he can be Loverboy all he wants, now." she said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him in a hug. Logan smiled and held her in a hug as well, resting his chin on top of her head. Their friends all chimed in with 'Aww's' at this gesture.

"Oh shut up!" yelled/laughed Logan and Camille at the same time.

* * *

**R&R!**

**-ForverInYourArms**


End file.
